


Bag of Bones

by poolwitch



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Aftercare, Angst, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poolwitch/pseuds/poolwitch
Summary: A week after saving the known universe, Adora and Catra, a new couple, move into their new apartment.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Perfuma/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16





	1. I will see your body bare, and still I will live here.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure whether or not I will be able to add more chapters. This is also my first time in a long time writing anything, so be kind and enjoy!

I entered our new apartment excitedly. It was about mid-day, and light streamed in the windows of the dark rooms. It was a small space, but we got it at a discount due to the fact that we saved the world from annihilation by kissing. It had a kitchen, a bedroom, and a bathroom, and that was enough for us.

We were so anxious to have our own place after it all. We had become an official couple about a week ago, when I realized she was dying in my arms and I hadn’t even told her how I felt. I felt as if I’d wasted all that time harboring my little crush on her by letting Shadow Weaver tell us how to operate. I felt as if I shouldn’t have ran away. And I had so little time to tell her that. So I put it simply, “I love you.”

How was I supposed to know female-female proclamations of love would fix the world of its illness? What a lucky mistake. And now it was just me and her, as a couple, in our own apartment, sharing a bed. Just like old times, without all the abuse.

I began to put stuff up in the bathroom first, because it was the smallest space. I put my cat shampoo on the side of the tub, alongside my special conditioner that tamed my hair. My razor went on those little bath caddies that stick on walls, though I probably wouldn’t use it much. The hair just grows back in a few days, anyway. I put my Nardil bottle in the medicine cabinet that was hidden behind the mirror. The day after we saved the world, I went and got therapy. They diagnosed me with Borderline Personality Disorder (BPD). I wanted to be better for Adora. I never wanted to hurt her again.

I moved on to the kitchen. I stocked it with the few dishes we brought, and put all the styrofoam cups, plates, and bowls we bought. I also put the plastic utensils on the table. We didn’t want to do that many dishes, honestly. For effect, I put the succulent Perfuma gave to us in the middle of the table. She said it wouldn’t be much work to take care of it, so it would definitely be perfect for Adora and I. I just hoped Melog, our…..cat(?) wouldn’t chew on it or something.

After that, I moved on to the living room, the second most important room. Adora already went all She-Ra and moved all the heavy furniture in place. It was hot. All I had to do was add a few pictures to the wall, add my Spring V3 Hatsune Figure in the middle of the little coffee table for flair, and make it so the TV and Xbox worked right. I hooked everything up right in about 30 minutes, even though my claws made it complicated. 

The bedroom, when I got to it, was already half decorated. I guess Adora started off there. She already had her Steven Universe poster on the wall, and all her outfits were in the little closet and dresser. All I had to do was put my stuff up, as if everything was in love in its own way. I put all of my (mostly black) clothes in the dresser, and hung up my jackets. The last thing to do was string up my bubble lights, and light a candle. I loved candles. They made any space feel personal. The string lights didn’t take long, and soon, I lit my Champagne scented candle with one of my lighters from my collection, the one with stars and the moon on it. I put my lighter back with my collection of lighters, bongs, and pipes once the pink candle was lit.

After a long day of working on our apartment, I collapsed onto the bed. Everything felt right around me. Soon, Adora emerged from the living room after working on it and did the same. 

“Hey, Adora,” I purred, flirtily.  
“I saw your Miku figurine. It’s cute.”  
“Not as cute as you.” I rolled into her arms. Even when she wasn’t She-Ra, her muscles were there. It felt nice for her to hold me. I felt safe.  
“Flatterer,” she joked. It’s true, I was a flatterer. She pressed a quick kiss to my lips. “I can’t believe this is all our space. Do you think the landlord will let us smoke in here?”  
I laughed, “If she doesn’t, just go all She-Ra and intimidate her with your height and huge muscles,” I caressed her arms, half-joking, half-admiring.  
She let out a quick and loud laugh, filling the room with her joy at my humor. “Oh, Catra. Even when you’re threatening someone’s life for weed, you’re pretty.” I was going to make a witty reply, but she interrupted me with a long kiss to my lips. I forgot my retort as she kissed me harder, and shifted her position to where she was on top of me. 

The thing about making out is, when it’s happening, that’s all you want. You feel your body against theirs, and your breath is now our breath. And when it escalates, it’s all you want. So when you feel her leg come up to your crotch, it’s the hottest fucking thing ever.

All of a sudden, foreplay happens. Adora teasing me with her knee made me weak. Adora suddenly broke the kiss and laughed. “You know, for someone with such an attitude, you sure go all desperate when I kiss you a little bit harder than usual.”

I blushed, but I couldn’t really say anything. It was true. She cut me off anyways, sucking on my neck, and moving her hand to my crotch. “Is this okay?,” she asked, taking her lips off my neck for a second. I nodded my head, needily. I never wanted her to stop kissing my neck again. She stroked the outside of my underwear. She must’ve felt how wet I was through them, because she stopped suddenly and chuckled a little. She said, “Hold on a minute.”

I didn’t want her to stop but I trusted the process. Have I mentioned this was our first time doing anything close to sex? She lifted her shirt over her head and unhooked her bra. After staring a little bit, I realized how weird it may be that I was still basically fully clothed, minus my pants. I took everything off awkwardly, feeling a little rushed, but excited anyways. When I turned my attention back to Adora, I noticed she had something new on her. She laughed, “I knew we were gonna be living together, so I bought this secretly, with Glimmer helping me pick out one, saying she got one for Bow. I don’t understand how that works, but she seemed pretty well versed in it.” There was a rubber translucent and pink dildo attached to her by some sort of harness. “Yeah..,” I replied awkwardly, staring at it. I’d heard of stuff like this, but sex wasn’t really a thing in the Horde since there was never any privacy. You found time for that in closets, but Adora and I were always too busy training to think about that stuff. This was all new to me, I realized.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, Adora crawled back into bed, and kissed me. I realized how eager I was, then. I said Adora’s name wantingly, and she looked back at me with intense eyes. She moved my body to where I was balancing on my knees, and I was facing the mirror at the framing of the bed. “Is this position okay, baby?,” she asked. I nodded, and she rubbed my outer lips, and felt inside, as if to see if I was wet enough. In my opinion, I was, but I would have rather let her figure that out herself. “Is it okay if I enter you, baby?,” she asked. It was nice, seeing her worry this much. “Yes,” I replied. She pushed the dildo into me.

It felt great, as if all I wanted before was for her to fill me. A moan escaped my throat, a sound I’d never heard come out of me before. Adora smirked and thrusted into me slowly at first, hearing my desperate groans, and loving them. After a few minutes, she seemed to realize something. “You have to be quiet, sweetie. Our neighbors,” she pointed to the flimsy walls separating our apartment from our neighbor’s. I nodded, wishing she would resume fucking me. 

“Do you have any requests?,” she asked.  
I responded, whiningly, “Faster, Adora, I need you, fuck. Also, can you try choking me?”  
Adora seemed taken aback from the request. “What if I hurt you?”  
“If you choke me more on the pressure points around my neck and not near the front, I’ll be fine.” Scorpia taught me that.  
Adora nodded and snaked one hand to my inner throat.“If this gets to be too much and hurts you, just move my hand, okay?” She began to fuck into me harder and faster, filling me and unfilling me. I let out quiet half moans, the rest being stuck in my throat where Adora’s hands choked me. After ten minutes of this, I felt my orgasm rising, I let out a slightly louder half moan, some of them moans being Adora’s name. 

“Ah-Adora-! Fuck..”  
I came quicker than I thought I would. I moved her hand a second before, warning her. The high of oxygen along with the orgasm was a godly combination. I layed out on the bed, chest heaving, as Adora thrusted in hard one more time before removing herself.  
“So, was that any good?,” she asked, nervously. I giggled and nodded breathlessly, flipping on my naked back. “Do that every time, and I might just have to marry you.”  
“Really? I’m glad you liked it. I’ll be sure to make note of choking you, so one day you’ll marry me,” she laughed. “Anyways, I’m tired. Goodnight babe. I love you.” She gave me a light kiss on the lips before unstrapping the strap on and turning on her side. Almost automatically, she fell asleep, and hard. I will never understand how she sleeps so easily.

I lay awake an hour later, thinking. A few years ago, we were at a dance. I wanted to hurt her, and personally. While dancing, we were so angry, but yet the tension that was always between us bled into it. When she dipped me, her legs came up against my crotch like she did earlier, except in a different context. I wanted to kiss her and kill her at the same time. I danced with her to distract her from me taking her friend, Glimmer, who I thought of as my replacement at the time. I wanted to hurt her personally, even though it was partially for war’s sake, I let my own anger infect the mission. 

I used our tension to manipulate and hurt her.  
How could she love me after that?

I noticed myself getting sad and redirected my thoughts, like my therapist said. I thought of our wedding. I let drowsiness take me over soon after that.


	2. Come into the water, don't you want to be my baby?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aftercare is key, and so is meeting the neighbors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! I feel lucky that so many people have given me kudos. Enjoy the new chapter.

I’m not sure what woke me up first, the smell of pancakes, or the knocking at the door. Adora was at the door before I could get to it, because I had to pull on some clothes.

“Oh, wow, what are you guys doing here?,” she asked, seeming surprised at whoever was at the door.

“Well, isn’t this a surprise! We just came by to greet the new neighbors. I didn’t know it was you, Adora,” a male voice replied.

When I finally got to the door, there were two men at the door. One had a mustache and smooth, short hair, with bangs that made an M in the front of his face. The other was taller than the other, with facial hair, long dreadlocks, and glasses that sat on his nose. 

“And who might this be?,” the taller one asked, excitedly. 

“This is Catra, my girlfriend. Catra, this is Lance and George, Bow’s dads. I can’t believe you guys have never met,” Adora gestured to the shorter one when she said Lance, and the taller one as George. A smile spread across Lance’s face. He grasped my hands and enthusiastically shook it.

“It’s nice to meet you, Catra,” he said. It seemed sincere and kind. The more reserved of the pair shook my hands and nodded with a smile.  
“We figured there were new neighbors, due to all the banging around we heard yesterday,” George admitted.

A shameful blush spread across my cheeks, “Um- oh! It’s nice to meet you, too,” I said, staring at the floor. What did they hear? It seemed Adora thought the same thing, noticing she was doing the same thing when I looked over at her. 

“That must be the source of the noise,” Lance said, and pointed to the bulb lights strung around the apartment. “It was a sort of hammering noise, and I see those lights are fixed onto the wall by tacks.”

I snapped my head up. I must have a dirty ass mind. “Oh, yes, of course! Adora went into She-Ra and put them up everywhere yesterday. The extra height of She-Ra really helps,” I babbled, exasperated, at the pair. I noticed some cupcakes in a little Tupperware container that George was holding.   
“That sure looks good,” I said, hungrily. The smell of pancakes made me ravenous. 

“Yes, we made them for you, to give you a little apartment-warming gift! We hope you like them, baking isn’t really our forte. Though it smells like it’s yours,” he commented. 

Adora blushed, “Aw, thanks. I’m making pancakes,” she replied as she grabbed the cupcakes from George’s outstretched hands. The cupcakes were cute. There were ones with white frosting and ones with black frosting. There was a simplistic design of a cat drawn on, a little shakily, with frosting. Little ears were made out of pieces of chocolate. How coincidental.   
“By the way,” Adora added, “if you guys need help with your historian-First One’s stuff, just tell me.”

“Thank you. Tell our son we said hi! If you guys ever need anything, we’re right next door,” Lance said, pointing to the apartment right next to ours. 

“Will do!,” Adora exclaimed. 

“Well, bye, Adora and Catra. We’ll see you around,” Lance said. We said our goodbyes and closed the door. Adora giggled.

“I thought that they were talking about the sex for a second. That was mortifying for a second, there,” she confessed.

“Well, them saying ‘banging around’ and ‘hammering’ didn’t help,” I observed. Adora laughed, and then she looked as if she’d realized something.

“Oh, look! I made pancakes, as aftercare,” she said, excitedly. She pulled me into the kitchen where two stacks of two heart shaped pancakes were on some plates.

“Looks delicious. What’s aftercare?,” I asked her. 

“Oh! It’s where the top takes care of the bottom after sex. It’s very important,” she said, informally.

“That’s sweet, Adora. You’re so cute,” I said, and then leaned in to kiss her. She was the best and only girlfriend I’ve ever had. I am worried that she’ll go into that state of mind where she feels as if the world is on her muscular shoulders, and that she’ll ignore what she wants to please others that she got through being She-Ra, though it didn’t seem like this was one of those instances. I grabbed a plate on pancakes and sat at our small table in our new kitchen. 

“Where’d you learn that, your bottom that you had when we were trying to kill each other?,” I joked while spreading butter on the pancakes and reached for the maple syrup. Adora blushed.

“Well,....Okay don’t get mad, but yes, kind of,” she confirmed. I looked up, surprised. 

“Really? I was just joking, I’m not mad, though,” I assured her, “I would like to know more, if that’s something you’re comfortable with.”

“Well, when I joined the Rebellion, Glimmer and Bow were a thing. I pined after Glimmer for a little bit, and then she asked me if I’d like to join a relationship with her and Bow. I said yes. We never had sex, though. Bow and Glimmer had sex, mostly. She taught me all about aftercare after she tops Bow. She said it made him feel better, and kept the relationship healthy,” she told me, “I broke up with them, though, obviously. I got too busy as She-Ra, and if we’re being honest, I wasn’t all that over you.”

I nodded. We never said that we dated in the Horde, but we basically were. We were close, and we held hands to comfort each other all the time. Not to mention all the cuddling I would do when Shadow Weaver scared one of us or hurt us. 

“That’s interesting. I kinda suspected you had something with Glimmer, not Bow, though,” I confessed. I remember every time I saw Glimmer and Adora together, I would get pissed that she replaced me.   
“Can I ask you a question, though? Who was the best kisser?,” I asked, curiously. 

“Bow. Glimmer was too dominant for my taste,” she confided, “also she didn’t like tongue, and I do.” I laughed and took my first bite of pancakes. They were really good, which is weird, because Adora’s not usually good at cooking. We talked and joked through breakfast, and Adora waited until I finished off my pancakes (Adora eats like a MONSTER) to suggest more aftercare.  
“Do you want me to bathe you?,” she asked. 

“Sure,” I said, “usually I don’t like water, but I guess I have to bathe sometime.”

I undressed and got into the bath Adora had drawn for me. She was already in there, waiting. We didn’t talk much during it all, we just allowed ourselves to enjoy the intimate silence. She slathered my short hair with one hand, and with the other she held me close to her with an arm looping around my waist. After she saw that my hair was sufficiently slathered, she rinsed the cat shampoo out and put some conditioner in her hand. 

“Can you put a lot in my hair? It needs a lot more than you’d think,” I asked of her. She nodded and kissed my shoulder. She slathered my hair up with conditioner. 

“Is this enough?,” she asked. It was enough, but I told her it wasn’t. The feeling of her playing with my hair made me too happy. It’s not like she can’t just wash out the extra anyways. So, I let her add more until I said stop. When she rinsed my hair out this time, she ran her fingers through it. I didn’t notice I had started purring, but I did. 

I never wanted to get out, but I did. “Don’t you need a bath?,” I asked when I noticed she was stepping out, too. She shook her head no.

“I took one before I made the pancakes,” she assured me. I nodded and got into a new pair of clothes. While I was looking at myself in the mirror, Adora came up behind me and held me.  
“Did you like that, sweetheart?,” she asked. 

“I loved it,” I told her, and I did. She smiled and kissed my cheek. I loved her so much, looking at us in the bathroom mirror. I never wanted this feeling to end.


	3. Yet now I find I've grown into a tall child.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra baby sits!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! It's interesting to see this fics views and comments come in. Thank you guys again!

The phone lights up on the table beside our bed. The sound of the vibration on the plastic jerks me awake, even though I wasn’t quite asleep. Adora, however, was asleep. Her arms around me, while comfortable, were slack, and Adora’s breaths had grown into a calm rhythm. I tried to slip out of her arms without disturbing her, but she had woken up with my sudden movement towards my still moving phone.

The screen read that it was 5:22 PM, and Scorpia was calling me. I paused.

The thing with Scorpia, was that we were friends, sort of. I asked her once why she forgave me fairly quickly, and she said that she wanted to believe I was better, or getting better. She just wanted to be nice and give me a second chance. We text but it never gets past the pleasantries, like ‘how are u’ and stuff. 

If I’m being honest, I don’t know how she could forgive me at all. I don’t deserve her kindness. If someone else had done to me what I did to her, I would never get over it. I suspect she’s still hurt but still wants to be nice. Perfuma has given me a talk every time I see her, telling me not to hurt her again or else. I’m glad she’s so protective over Scorpia, it makes me happy. I hope them nothing but the best.

So why would I hesitate if I wanted to make myself up to her? I felt bad for not picking up immediately and answered.

“Hi, Catra! How are you?,” she greeted me, as considerate as ever.

“Good. How about you?,” I asked, trying to match her energy. 

“I’m good. I need a favor, though,” she confessed after a voice in the background reminded her not to get off track, “Perfuma and I wanted to go on a date night, but our babysitter backed out.”

They have a kid? Well, good for them, but how? It’s only been a week since everything went down and I saw neither of them pregnant when I switched to the Rebellion’s side. What kind of a friend didn’t know about a whole baby, either?

“Oh,” I replied after thinking, “I didn’t know you guys had a baby. I’m always down to help you out, though.”

“Right. We never went over that, did we? Well, I’m not sure how much Perfuma would be comfortable with me talking about it, but we kinda dated for a while, and then stuff happened. Anyways, you can come over right now. We’ll have to go over the specifics, anyways,” Scorpia informed me. “Thank you for the help, by the way,” she added.

“No problem. I’ll be over in 10!,” I responded. We said our goodbyes and I got ready to go. I pulled on some shoes and grabbed my bag. The bag had everything I needed, so I liked to keep it on me at all times. 

“I have to go babysitting for Scopia and Perfuma, baby. I’ll be back tonight,” I told Adora. I always like to tell Adora where I’m going, even though I know she doesn’t mind me going. She’s trusting. I’m trying to be like that, too.

“Babysitting?,” she raised her eyebrows at my plans.

“Yeah, crazy, right? Anyways, I have to go,” she mouthed ‘okay’ and kissed me on the cheek. I headed out the door.

Scorpia didn’t live far from us, just a few blocks away. On the walk there, I thought about babysitting. I’ve done it in theory, but only for high people. It’s a good thing I was showing up early.

When I got to the cottage, I knocked on the door. Perfuma opened it. 

“Thank you for showing up early! And, remember, be careful how you treat Scorpia, okay?” She said both things in the same, friendly tone, as if the contexts weren’t wildly different.

“Erm, yeah. Of course,” I replied, as if I weren’t very awkward around Scorpia. Perfuma took my reply with a smile, opening the door wider to let me in.

Their cottage was beautiful. It was small yet inviting. The tone of it all was simplistic. Scorpia was sitting on the couch. When she saw me, she sprung up and hugged me.

“Thanks, Catra. Let me show you the baby.”

She led me to a small but nice bedroom that had 3 white walls. The wall where a crib was situated was painted with a beautiful mural of green hills with sunflowers and cattails growing out of it. There were clouds, a sun, and even a rainbow. It was very detailed.

“ You know, I tried to paint that myself so that he would know I loved him, but I wasn’t very good at it, so we just hired someone to paint over it.,” she said, noticing my stare. Gesturing to the child in the crib, she informed me, “This is Felix. He’s two months now.” 

The child had short, spikey blonde hair, and blue pupils, as all babies had. He was lying on his side, fast asleep. From the position he was sleeping, I could see the imprint of a small scorpion stinger. He had human hands, though.

“He’s cute,” I told Scorpia. This was probably not news to her, seeing the care put into this room; She really did love him. There was a skinny mirror, a box of toys, a small chair shaped like a Panda, and other personal effects.

Perfuma entered the room. 

“Let me take over the tour, pumpkin. You get ready for our date,” she said to Scorpia. They shared a kiss before Scorpia disappeared.   
“Okay,” she said, taking me to the living room, “this is the walkie talkie connected to one near Felix’s crib. If he makes noise, you’ll hear it.” I nodded. She gestured to a large bag on the coffee table in between the TV and couch, “In there are all the diapers you could need. We had to make our own, you know, because no brands have a hole cut out for scorpion tales. There’s also baby wipes. He won’t sting you, by the way. He doesn’t even know he can do that yet.”   
She walked into the kitchen connected to the living room and opened the fridge.  
“Here, we have some leftover milk bottles, and on the counter, there’s baby formula, in case he needs his bottle. And the baby food is right besides it. We like to keep everything in one place,” she told me.  
“That should be all….,” she trailed off, thought for a second, and had a look on her face as if she had remembered something, “Oh! The bathroom’s the first right in the hallway, you can’t miss it.” She pointed at the door to the bathroom.

“Thank you,” I said after the tour. Perfuma nodded and slipped into her room, presumably to get ready. A few minutes later, the two lovebirds emerged, claw in arm. Scorpia had on a beautiful glittery black gown. It was simple yet refined, a lot like their house. Perfuma had on a white picnic dress with small flower details sewn in at the bottom and a sunhat. Together, they looked fabulously happy.

“Alright, we’re gonna get going. If you need anything, call one of us,” Perfuma instructed.

“And be sure to play peekaboo with Felix. He loves it!,” Scorpia said. “By the way, how much do you want us to pay you?”

I was surprised. “You don’t need to pay me. Consider this a free favor, okay? I just want you two to have a good night,” I told Scorpia. No way I was letting them pay me. I considered this compensation for my past actions, anyways.

“Wow, thanks, Catra. See you later,” Scorpia said. The pair left, arms intertwined.

I’ve never babysitted before, but Perfuma did a good job explaining things. I didn’t know how to change a diaper, though. I guess the first time is the charm. Anyways, Felix was asleep right now, so I didn’t have to worry about that right now.

I turned their TV on on low, so I could hear the baby if it started crying. Flipping through the channels, I couldn’t find anything except re-runs of It’s Always Sunny In Philadelphia. I settled for that. It ended up being funnier than I thought it would be.

About an hour of Always Sunny, I heard a crying noise on the walkie talkie. I walked to Felix’s room to see what was up, and he was wiggling around and waving his tiny little fists angrily. I picked him up gently and cradled him in my arms, bouncing him slightly.

“What’s wrong, sweetie?,” I asked, though I knew he wouldn’t answer, and if he would, it would be more like, ‘bbababba dsjfhjds’ and not ‘I am very upset at the troubling situation that my blanket is too hot.’ 

I walked, Felix in arms, to the kitchen and grabbed one of the half-filled milk bottles. I noticed that the day it was drunk was written on paper and taped on the cup. To make sure the milk wasn’t expired. Smart. The one I had grabbed had yesterday’s date on it, moved normally when lightly shaken, and smelled normal, so I put the cup in the baby’s hands gently, first, and into his mouth. He drank silently in my arms, and when he unconnected the straw to his mouth, he wasn’t upset anymore. He looked at me with wide eyes, probably wondering why this kind stranger had fulfilled his needs in his baby brain.

Looking at him, it occurred to me that I used to look like this. I don’t understand how the same person that was once a pure baby could turn into me. How something like that turned into the person who hurt people and hurt herself. Just the thought of Felix evolving into something like me made me want to cry. 

I snapped out of my thoughts and brought Felix back to the crib. I placed him, gently, on his back, and remembered Scorpia’s advice. I brought my hands over my face, and unhid my face with a cutesy noise. Felix laughed. I did it again and he laughed. I must look really silly doing this, I remember thinking. 

And then it hit me. That’s how I knew that I was no longer the person who hurts others or herself. Though I still thought of them, I didn’t do it. What I do do is babysit my ex-something’s kid, and make it laugh. I kiss my girlfriend and lie in her arms. 

The night was short after that. Half of it I spent in front of the TV, and when Felix woke up crying again, I figured out how to change his diaper and read stories to him as he fell asleep. He was a wonderful kid, or maybe I was just better at this than I thought. That’s still up in the air. The pair came in at around 11. Scorpia’s hair was a little messy, and had a few new markings on her neck, so I assumed it went well. They were also drunk and happy.

Before leaving, Scorpia picked up Felix in her arms and kissed his head gently.

“How was Catra? Was she a good friend?,” she asked him, jovially. He babbled sleepily. 

Perfuma piped up, “I think that means he likes you!,” she exclaimed with a laugh. They tried to pay me, but I told them to keep their money.

I returned home soon after, at 11:30. Adora was up, playing Overwatch. 

“You look happy,” she commented. I guess my joy showed. She kissed me on the lips with a smile, and picked me up in her arms, bridal-style. She threw me on the bed and I fell asleep in her arms, fully this time.


	4. I don't blame you if you want to bury me in your memory, I'm not the girl I ought to be.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie night with the Best Friend Squad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm so sorry for the wait. I wasn't feeling very good, but I always try and post every day or every other day. Thank you for your patience, and enjoy!

Lighting the last candle, I looked back and admired all the work I had done. The couch has extra covers and cushions, and there were cushions seated on the floor. In the fridge, I had placed a variety of alcohols and sodas. On the coffee table, Adora has placed two different types of chips and a sour cream dip. Beneath the table was the dick bong I had bought as a joke that Adora hates, and a jar with all of my weed in it. There was low lighting all around the room; we turned the fairy lights to a lower setting and put candles all around the living room. On the floor by the TV was the stack of movies we as a group chose.

The microwave beeped, for the fourth and last time tonight. Adora had two bags of microwave popcorn in one bowl, and there were two bowls. She also set up shot glasses and solo cups. Adora put the bowls of still hot popcorn on the coffee table. Miku was moved beside the Xbox for tonight. Everything was ready.

Adora and I got added to a group chat two days ago, made by Bow. We didn’t keep as in touch as we promised we would, so it was a welcome surprise. In the group chat, Glimmer told us she thinks she’ll be able to have some free hours a few days from now, and that the four of us should hang out. Then, she renamed the chat to Best Friend’s Squad. As the details of what was going down were developed, I got very excited.

Soon after Adora had got the popcorn situated, there was a knock at the door. I opened it and Glimmer and Bow stood at the door, looking ready for movie night. Glimmer had changed out of her Queen clothes into some casual jean shorts with a t-shirt with a star on it. Bow was dressed as he always is.

“Oh my god, Catra! It’s been too long, I’ve missed you guys,” she said, pulling me into a hug.

Adora responded for me, “We’ve missed you guys, too!” She sounded really excited, about as excited as I probably looked.

Bow barged in as if this were an adventure. “Wow, I like the furniture!,” he exclaimed, plopping onto the couch.

“Yeah! It’s very comforting,” I replied. “I wanted it to be a place where we could just chill.”

“Okay,” Adora started, moving to the pile of discs, “let’s go over our options and their categories we chose.”

That was Glimmer’s idea; We couldn’t decide on one movie, so we chose one for each category and decided to let a random number generator decide whenever the time came. The options were: the Chicago movie for the category Musical, Perfect Blue for Horror, The Nightmare Before Christmas for Classic, But I’m A Cheerleader for Romance, Only Yesterday for Animated, Ingrid Goes West for Satire, The Room for So Bad It’s Good, and Scott Pilgrim vs The World for Comedy. The random number generated took a while. We all looked over at Bow’s phone screen, waiting, as it generated a number from one through eight. It landed on 5, for Ingrid Goes West, our satire.

Adora popped the movie in the Xbox and we all started the night. Adora and Bow started off with drinks of the Malibu we had in the fridge. I didn’t feel like drinking, but I felt like smoking. I loaded up the dick bong and took hits as Adora took turns between taking shots of the Malibu and glaring at the bong. Bow took three shots and settled down onto the couch, Adora took five and filled up one of the solo cups to bring with her. It seemed as if Glimmer was choosing to stay sober, though. 

“Hey, Glimmer, you straight edge now?” I joked, already a little high. Glimmer laughed.

“Someone has to teleport us home. Also, I’m the Queen and have Queenly duties, so if a national emergency breaks out, I better be sober,” she reasoned. That all made sense. According to Adora, before she had so many responsibilities, Glimmer got fucked up sometimes. She was also a lightweight.

The movie started, and everyone settled in front of the TV. Glimmer, the person who originally recommended the movie, told us our minds were about to be fucked. Aubrey Plaza was the main character, so I knew it was going to be good, because Adora and I have a crush on her. 

At about forty minutes in, it started getting real. The tension that the film was building was palpable; Glimmer and Bow were snuggling on the couch for comfort and me and Adora were on cushions on the floor on the opposite sides of the coffee table. You could hear a pin drop as we watched it, and the occasional comments of ‘oh my god’ or ‘i hope she and him end up happy, he’s nice’ were the only thing that broke the silence. I was eating plain chips with sour cream and onion dip and they were so good; Everytime I smoke, I get crazy munchies.

About halfway through the movie, I realized how quiet things were. I looked back and our guests were asleep. An irrational sadness filled me at the sight, and I headed into the bathroom. 

I was looking forward to this for two days, and planned things out painstakingly with the other three. After the first movie, we were gonna play Cards Against Etheria until we passed out. But they fell asleep, and now it was ruined. I was so disappointed. I wanted things to be like that week that we were a newly formed group, under stress, and we had each other. But that was gone now. Humiliatingly stupid and frustrating tears formed as I sat on the closed toilet seat.

I know I probably shouldn’t have let my thoughts spiral. But I wanted to. Just once, I wanted to be dark again. My therapist would be so disappointed. She’s always telling me to put a stop to thoughts when I feel them spiral into a storm, but I want a storm. Just this once. Who cared if I disappointed anyone anyways? I tried so hard to get people to like me, to text me first. And they don’t it was all for nothing, because everyone leaves in the end. Adora, Shadow Weaver, Scorpia, even Double Trouble. They all just fucking left me. Why did all my relationships have to crumble? Why do I try? I should just leave them before they leave me, I know they don’t forgive me and hate me.

My thoughts swirled and swirled. I had no control anymore. All I could do is cry on the bathroom about how I wish I could have relationships that last.

The door creaked open. I had lost track of time. At some point, I stopped crying and feeling. I felt like a ghost. And I was probably being horribly overdramatic, and ruining movie night. The door frightened me from those horrible thoughts. Though my tear ducts were dry, I’m sure I looked out of it. Adora looked at me, on the floor, staring at the ceiling, blank. 

“Are you okay?,” she asked.

I didn’t want Adora to worry. I didn’t deserve it, so I said, “Yeah. I guess I’m just really high and the bathroom floor felt nice. I’ll be out soon.”

She nodded, though I could tell she didn’t believe me. I felt so selfish for ruining movie night. I had to try and hold it together, for Bow and Glimmer, if they woke up. I want them to enjoy themselves so they’ll like me more. I laid on the floor for a few more minutes, just wanting to sleep. The other door leading from the bedroom opened up and Melog rubbed on my legs. They could always tell when I was upset. I took that as an initiative to get up and return to my cushion. Melog followed behind.

When I took my seat again, Bow and Glimmer were awake again; It seemed as if they just woke up. I hope they didn’t miss my presence. I felt nothing, I was empty and felt as if I didn’t exist anymore, but I smiled for them anyways. They would enjoy tonight, even though other parts of my brain were telling me it didn’t matter because they hated me or I’d ruined everything. 

It was over just like that. Time seemed to skip when I was numb. Glimmer said she had to go home or something and they left and all of a sudden I was in bed. Adora was asleep on her side, facing away from me, and I was sprawled out on my side of the bed, staring at the dark and feeling again suddenly. I was so tired of being lonely. Even with friends, I was alone.

They say it gets better, but does it?

I picked up my phone. The time read 12:15. I’d been laying down and staring for three hours. I sent a text to my therapist, telling her I needed a session soon, and let the thoughts flow. The tears overtook me until sleep held me in her arms.


End file.
